Ejercicio de Terapia: Kamiya
by G-Monterrubio
Summary: Actualizado 28/07/12 No creo en el Amor y esa pavadas: Lo se, parezco patética, una zorra quizás y si tal vez lo sea pero nadie mas que yo estuvo en ese momento y sabe lo que sentí, de echo aun me duele lo que me dijo Tai, pero creo que lo mas doloroso fue la cara que me puso cuando le dije que yo ya lo había echo
1. Un día Aburrido

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

(Nota: Este es mi primer Fanfic)

(Cualquier comentario o critica que ayude a mejorar la redacción será bienvenido y gustosamente lo hare- Gracias)

(Digimon no pertenece cualquier personaje es propiedad de TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)

_15 de julio del 2005_

_Mi nombres es Tai Kamiya la verdad no se porque escribo esto, debe de ser el aburrimiento de las vacaciones de verano honestamente se supone que hoy me vería con mi viejo amigo _ _Koushirou ya que iríamos a un centro comercial en Akihabara a buscar algunas frikadas especialmente por _ Izzy esta loco por esas figuras de Evangelion que salen constantemente jeje.

_Se supone que debía haber escrito esto desde hace unos meses por recomendación de la psicóloga pero no había visto caso alguno el que escribiera o me expresará por medio de esto aunque el aburrimiento de este dia ha sido demasiado grande para mi gusto si aun estuviera en la secundaria, definitivamente estaría con todo el equipo de futbol practicando o en otras escuelas compitiendo el torneo de verano.- pero no es así- _

_Esos tiempos ya han quedado atrás con el ``Tai Kamiya´´ de esos días, ya no soy mas aquel niño que se moría en cada partido de futbol o aquel amigo fiel que estaba hasta dispuesto a dar todo por los demás, he sufrido y echo daño a los demás en este tiempo y aun así no estoy completamente solo tengo a mi lado a mi hermana Kari, Izzy que ha estado en todos los buenos y malos momentos y Joe que ha sido un gran apoyo para mi como ese hermano mayor que sin importar la hora del día esta para escucharme.- No sé que seria especialmente de mi sin esa pequeña hermana molesta y preguntona, tal vez no estaría escribiendo esto-_

_Para ser mi primera escribiendo esto como ejercicio de terapia me ha hecho sentir tranquilo sigue siendo un día aburrido, espero que Izzy este bien me cancelo de la nada sin darme explicación solo diciendo que había salido un imprevisto inesperado y que me llamaría después. Creo que dejare esto por hoy y preparare la comida de hoy._

_Posdata: Sigo sin saber que hacer con respecto a Sora._


	2. Cerrando Ciclos

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

(Nota: Este es mi primer Fanfic)

(Cualquier comentario o critica que ayude a mejorar la redacción será bienvenido y gustosamente lo hare- Gracias)

(Digimon no pertenece cualquier personaje es propiedad de TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)

18 de julio del 2005

_Fue un fin de semana bastante largo, aunque a diferencia del viernes no estuve en casa todo el fin de semana Salí junto con mis amigos, mi hermana y algunos de sus compañeros de clase a un día de campo a Okutama que se en encuentra en el distrito de Nishitama por parte del empleo de mi padre se organizan distintas salidas y bueno por recomendación de la psicóloga que insistió en que fuera. _

_Aun recuerdo aquel movido fin de semana._

Departamento de los Kamiya:

-TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DESPIERTAAAAA! – Una joven castaña de ojos vivos y cafés como su cabello.

-Ya ya ya ya escuche, no era necesario el grito- Respondió el castaño que se tallaba los ojos y se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Ya viste la hora que es! Se nos hará tarde ya todos debieron, haber llegado a la estación y nosotros ni si quiera hemos desayunado, y tú aun no te cambias.- Gritaba Eufóricamente Kari a su hermano.

-¡AUN SON LAS 5! QUE DIABLOS TIENE EN LA CABEZA KARI !- Respondió el mayor de los Kamiya al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que aun era temprano para salir del departamento.-

-Perdona hermano u.u pero ya sabes como soy con la puntualidad y tu sabes que no podemos llegar tarde las excursiones que organiza la empresa de papa son demasiado especiales.- Lo decía con cara agachada después de haber echo enojar a su hermano.

-No pasa nada, pero pudiste tocar la puerta y no entrar como su se tratase de un robo o un incendio por favor :) y bueno deja levantarme por favor…. Esta arribada de mi y ya no puedo respirar- Lo decía mientras que se acomoda su cabello y su hermana se levanta de la cama de su hermano (si estaba arriba de el como si se hubiese aventado como un luchador profesional)

Después de la singular manera que la menor de los Kamiya despertó a su hermano se propuso a hacer el desayuno para ella y Tai, sus padres no irían con ellos ya que su madre y padre estaban demasiado cansados aun en vacaciones ellos trabajan medio día y eso los agotaba, mientras que el castaño tomaba una ducha pensaba en lo mucho que le haría de bien este paseo.

_-Hace mucho que nos reunimos todos, aun que estemos en el mismo barrio no los he visto bueno a Joe tiene unos meses que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el mientras a Izzy concurro mas a verlo y mientras que a Davis, Yolei, Cody y ken solo los veo cuando vienen a por Kary cuando salen aunque la sorpresa será es que después de años veré a Mimi-_ Lo reflexionaba Tai mientras que se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo y familiar entre los hermanos Kamiya ya estaban listos para salir de casa, se lavaron los días cada uno y se dispusieron a despedirse de sus padres y tomar las mochilas con todo lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana en el bosque.

-¿Llevas todo lo que te toco Tai?- Pregunto Kari.

-Si me fije, antes de despedirme de mama y papa-Respondio

-Bueno vámonos al metro Hikarigaoka veremos a todos ahí- Con una sonrisa en la cara la castaña lo dijo.

-Kari… Gracias por hacer esto por mi eres la mejor hermana que un tonto puede pedir je- Apenado lo menciono Tai mientras bajan las escaleras.

-Tai eres mi hermano y Te amo no es necesario que digas eso, me preocupas y hare todo lo que este en mis manos por ayudarte a mejorar si aun eso significa ser una hermana molesta sabes-En ese momento se lanzo a su hermano que era mas alto que ella y lo abrazo.

-También Te amo hermanita sabes, creo que mejor nos damos prisa jeje-Mientras que jugaba con el cabello de su hermana.

-Eres un tonto! Tai! Tu fuiste quien empezó de sentimental….. ¬¬ -En ese momento los 2 empezaron a reír.

Después de aquel momento se dieron prisa a llegar a la estación ya estaban algo retrasados y para saber sábado en la mañana había bastante gente entrando al metro a esa hora, después de comprar boletos se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos que irían al paseo.

-¡JOE KIDO !- Aquel grito se pudo escuchar en todo el pasillo cuando Tai vio a su viejo amigo después de tiempo sin verse.

-Tai que sorpresa llegas tarde como costumbre, también me alegro de verte amigo-Con algo de sarcasmo Joe respondió aunque su expresión cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa sincera a ver a su amigo.

Un fuerte abrazo fue lo que sucedió mientras que Kari saludaba a los demás, ya estaban todos los que se vería ahí al resto los verían en la salida de camiones de la central de autobuses de Tokio. Se hallaban Joe acompañado de su novia, Davis que aun se encontré entre dormido y muerto, Cody junto con Yolei recargados el uno del otro en la banca del pasillo.

``Tai y Kari les presento a Sally es mi novia´´ - Después de su abrazo hizo la presentación los demás ya habían conocida a su novia quien se encontraba a lado de Joe.

_Sally tenia la misma edad de Joe, 18 aunque era mas grande que el por meses, su color de cabello era negro y su tono de piel era blanca aunque se notaba la sensibilidad de su piel cuando Kari la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, en pocas palabras aquella chica era una muñeca de porcelana, era mas pequeña que Tai y sus ojos contrastaban con su sonrisa la cual era una tímida mirada y desviada cuando alguien la veía fijamente. Es de verdad hermosa aquella muje, Kido es sumamente afortunado con las mujeres ahora que lo pienso._

-Es hora de irnos es algo largo el viaje de aquí a la central y posiblemente no tarden en llegar Mimi y Ken a la central- Decía Kari mientras que todos escuchaban las palabras que tenia que decir.(Esto se debía a que Mimi estaba hospedada en un hotel en Shibuya y Ken vive en Nakano)

-¿Oye Tai te sientes bien?- Pregunto Izzy.

-Si te refieres a lo de Mimi, creo que si Izzy ya es tiempo de que empieze a cerrar ese ciclo y bueno creo que prefiero empezar por ella- Respondió con seriedad Tai.

-Vale no te preocupes Tai, estamos aquí para ayudarte y para pasar un fin de semana como cuando éramos más pequeños- Intervino Joe

-Gracias chicos- Mientras les daba un palmada en la espalda a ambos el castaño.

_A pesar de los años algunas cosas no cambian, como Joe y Izzy es como si lo hubiesen crecido de estatura y de madurez, bueno Kido se dejo el cabello largo pero Koushiro sigue idéntico! En realidad yo sigo con el mismo peinado y crecí aunque joe me gana por un tercio de cabeza je mataría por tener esa madurez con la vive y la tranquilidad con la que vive mi amigo Izzy._

Unos cuarenta minutos después el grupo de amigos llego a centro de autobuses donde ya estaban esperándolos ahí Mimi y ken que al parecer tampoco tenían mucho de haber llegado. Rapidamente la emoción no se hizo de esperar y todos empezaron a saludarse efectivamente tenían mucho de no haber visto a Mimi quien desde que salió de la secundaria había estado viviendo en Nueva York con su familia debido al trabajo de su padre y se encontraba de vacaciones en Tokio para ver a sus familiares y viejos amigos.

-MImi cuanto tiempo ha pasado, me da mucho gusto verte en verdad no sabes- Dijo Kari entre ganando las ganas de llorar mientras que Izzy no soporto mas y abrazaba a Mimi con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Chicos todos ustedes no saben cuantas ganas de verlos he tenido, pasaremos espléndido todo este tiempo que este aquí-Decía la pelirroja que era Mimi

_Bueno Mimi no era la misma la última vez que la vi tenia el cabello de rosa y ahora lo tenía en un tono rojo pasión si es la mejor forma de decirlo, ya no era mas la niña caprichosa y envidiosa aun seguía siendo una princesa solo por molestar pero en el fondo ya era toda una adolecente madura._

-Hola Tai ¿ha pasado algo de tiempo no crees? Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente pero eso será después si- Mientras no despedia la mirada del castaño con sus ojos firmemente viéndola a ella.

-Si es verdad, hay que darnos prisa, y Mimi de verdad me da gusto volver a verte y hablar contigo-

_Hasta aquí acaba este capitulo._

_(Como podrán darse cuenta el digimundo y los digimon he decidio no agregarlos a la historia y centrarme solo en la vida de los digielegidos y en la de Tai especialmente el es el protagonista de esta historia)_

_(Si por ahora Matt, T.K y Sora no figuran en estos capítulos ya lo sabrán mas adelante)_

_(Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y espero seguir en los siguientes)_


	3. Algo que no puedo recordar

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

Este es mi primer Fanfic por lo cual aun tengo algunas fallas pero con gusto aceptare cualquier consejo o observación que me hagan

**(Digimon no pertenece y cualquiera de sus personaje es propiedad de TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)**

_-Bien Tai dime que puedes contarme el día de hoy- Preguntaba aquel mujer de alrededor de 40 y algo años acomodada en una silla frente a un escritorio viendo fijamente aquel joven._

_-Esta semana rechazaron mi solicitud al equipo juvenil de la selección de Japón, cree que ¿debo sentirme feliz acaso?-_

_-Vaya debe haber sido muy difícil haber presentado ese examen de admisión, se optimista aun tienes 16 años y la mayoría de los que escogen tienen 17 y 18 años deberías presentar el siguiente año eres muy buen delantero –Mientras que se acomodaba los anteojos la Psicóloga analizaba lo que decía Tai y su forma de sentarse a cada pregunta que ella le hacia. _

_``Era un sesión como la demás debo decirlo, aunque ciertamente era la quinta o la séptima no sabría decirlo aquella mujer en pocas sesiones por momento pareciera que si me conociera de toda la vida y por otras como si no tuviese ¡ni puta idea de lo que vivo! Bueno vengo aquí por la sencilla razón de que lo necesito y es lo que me ayudara* a seguir adelante o al menos es lo que los demás dicen´´_

-¡Tai! – Aquel chico del afro pelirrojo lo sacudía, si era Davis Motomiya.

-¡Que!- Grito como si se tratase de su hermana otra vez en la mañana

-Te quedaste perdido, Tío como si te hubiesen robado el cerebro y tus ojos se hubieran perdido en el espejo del camión.

-Lo siento, no he dormido bien ¿me estabas diciendo?- Dijo el castaño al notar como su amigo se tranquilizara después de que perder el interés en lo que te lo contaba.

No creo que se enoje Davis después de todo no es la primera vez que pierdo el interés cuando se pone a platicar de lo increíble que es jugando futbol o con las chicas que conoce y conquista´´

-Te estaba diciendo que adonde iremos hay un balneario con cancha de Futbol y Basquetbol, dime después de tanto tiempo sin jugar el gran Kamiya seguirá siendo el mejor futbolista que el Colegio Ikari haya visto- Reto Davis a Tai aun duelo inmediatamente llegando al balneario.

_DAVIS MOTOMIYA hasta su nombre tenia que aparecer en mayúsculas en cualquier lugar ya se incluso en la boleta de materias reprobada, con orgullo mostraría su nombre, bueno en realidad era buen tipo, era de la edad de Kari, Yolei y Ken. Al igual que cuando Tai iba en la secundaria lleva unos goggles estilo aviador en la cabeza aunque la diferencia radicaba en la personalidad, color de piel y cabello. Era mas bajo que su ídolo y su cabello era chino y su color café de piel era brutalmente diferente a Tai._

-Devis deja de molestar si no harás que le diga su padre que no nos vuelva invitar a un paseo totalmente gratis de la agencia en la que trabaja- Regaño la chica que venia en el asiento de atrás.

-Cállate Yolei yo sé que a Tai no le molesta que venga sentado hablando con el- Respondió Davis molesto al comentario de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Yolei, ya olvidaba lo molesto que era Davis que me dan ganas de no verlo de nuevo- Intervino en Burla el mayor de los jóvenes.

-Jajajaja te lo dije Davis- Dijo Yolei a tal comentario que hizo reir también a Ken que estaba a su lado.

-Es broma Davis solo vengo cansado como todos, ya hablaremos mas tarde por ahora solo quiero dormir.- lo dijo para calmar los ánimos del pelirrojo que ya estaba mas que apenado y molesto.

Llegar a Okutama llevaría mas de 2 horas y debido a que eran vacaciones mucha gente salía de la metrópoli por lo cual era razón de trafico que alargo el viaje a 3 horas que fue aprovechado por los muchachos para dormir y recuperarse después de haberse levantado antes de las 6 de la mañana, ya que el camión era bastante elegante y cómodo no era grande pero cumplía las funciones de ser un camión de primera clase para turistas internacionales que llegaban al aeropuerto de Narita.

El padre de Tai y Kari era un importante empleado en una empresa turística que se encargaba de hacer excursiones dentro de todo Japón y de promover el turismo en su país y en el exterior sobre todo con América y Europa. Y constantemente recibía ofertas para el y su familia aunque en esta ocasión consiguió que sus hijos salieran con sus amigos a una excursión al bosque y aun balneario todo el fin de semana.

-Niños hemos llegado al balneario, repito ¡Ya llegamos!- Decía el conductor una vez que se estaciono afuera de la entrada principal del lugar acercándose al lugar de cada uno repitiendo lo mismo.

-Ei no somos ningunos niños, tan solo porque soy el menor de todos no tiene derecho a decirnos niños-Inmediatamente el menor de todos salió a la defensiva.

_Es Cody Hida de 12 años y por obvias razones el más bajo de todos aunque de cierta manera el que tiene los pies mas pegados a la tierra de toda la bola de adolecentes que va en el camión. Con cabello corto y castaño aun mantenía ese rasgo de los niños la cara de inocencia pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente una sensación de firmeza y justicia._

-Muy bien estamos aquí ahora debemos ir con el guía para hacer valido la visita al balneario el día de hoy- Dijo Joe que era el mayor de todos, bueno en realidad era su novia solo por meses.

_El fin de semana estaba programado de esta forma:_

_Llegarían al balneario a las 10 de la mañana y desayunaría todos un desayuno completo y recibirían indicaciones del guía, al ser las 3 de la tarde se moverían hacer el recorrido por el bosque y sus lugares del alrededor para tener un buen sitio donde acampar después de eso pasarían toda la noche hasta el domingo donde después regresarían al hotel al atardecer y dormirían en las residencias del balneario que en parte era un hotel y en la madrugada del lunes los recogería el mismo camión que los trajo y partirían hacia Hikarigaoka donde los dejaría el conductor._

`` Creo que primero ire a cambiarme y después veré como deshago de Davis´´ -Pensaba Tai-

-Oye Tai siento entrometerme, pero es hora o nunca que tengamos nuestra charla te espero afuera de la cafetería- Dijo Mimi sin titubear no llevaban mas de 5 minutos y fuera directa a lo que iba.

-Esta bien- Dijo Tai con un Aire frio en la boca. No podía imaginar que Mimi estuviera mucho mas dispuesta a hablar con el de lo que él se había preparado.

_Todos se habían cambiado de ropa el clima era perfecto para pasar un rato en la piscina y relajarse, no estaba nublado y el calor era agradable, no había mucha gente considerando que eran vacaciones la demás gente de ai eran matrimonios con sus hijos pequeños y algunas ancianas que estaban en la cafetería tejiendo y platicando mientras que los ancianos jugaban Shogi. Todo el hotel era de un solo piso pero era de demasiado grande, con una vista hacia las montañas todo estaba echo de madera como si se tratase de un spa privado, el balneario se encontraba afuera del hotel había que bajar un camino de escaleras de madera en bajada para ir ahí ya que también había unas aguas termales a la cual todos los residentes tenían acceso. La cafetería se encontraba en la terraza del hotel y tenia como atracción el ambiente con los arboles alrededor y los binoculares que ofrecían una mejor apreciación de los detalles lejanos del bosque como el lejano que se podía ver a lo lejos._

``Ya estas aquí Tai, no puedes dejar pasar mas tiempo, hicimos una promesa recuerdas un paso a la vez, vino de tan lejos y no podemos dejar que se vaya sin haber hablado es ahora o nunca, no importa lo que diga en nosotros ya no quedara lo que pase´´-Se decía así mismo Tai para poder seguir adelante, la verdad es que el miedo se le notaba en la cara y en la forma que movía sus manos.-

-¿Te paso algo Tai?- Pregunto una chica de cabello negro

-¿eh?, oh Sally perdona no te escuche dijiste algo- Respondió Tai

-Perdona que te interrumpa, a Joe se le olvido su bloqueador solar y bueno no sabia que estabas aquí pregunte si estabas bien- Respondió Sally apenadamente.

-Si estoy bien voy a la cafetería, la mochila de Joe es la blanca sabes tu nombre me recuerda algo importante, no a alguien je eres la primer Sally que conozco- Dijo Tai como si tratase de recordar algo importante, pero ese algo se esfumo de sus recuerdos.

-No te preocupes y gracias por darme la mochila- Mientras que la tomaba con su mano derecha la mochila de su novio-

-Espero que recuerdes eso importante te veo con los demás haya abajo- Sonriendo mientras que se despedía salió corriendo.

Después de su breve charla con la pelinegra se dirigió, a la terraza del hotel donde lo esperaría su vieja amiga Mimi entre cada paso sentía un temor a lo que ella le diría primero o le diría después de que hablara. No sabía a ciencia propia que pasaría en esa terraza.

_Bueno este es todo el episodio 3_

_Próximamente subiré el 4 : )_


	4. No mires atrás con rencor

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

Este es mi primer Fanfic por lo cual aun tengo algunas fallas pero con gusto aceptare cualquier consejo o observación que me hagan

**(Digimon no pertenece y cualquiera de sus personaje es propiedad de TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)**

_Slip inside the eye of your mind__  
Don't you know you might find__  
A better place to play_

_``La ultima vez que hable con Mimi todo salió muy mal y eso mas o menos hace un año y fue por teléfono, aun recuerdo eran como las 5 de la mañana y bueno ella me marco desde Estado Unidos´´_

_You said that you've never been But all the things that you've seen__  
They slowly fade away_

_`` Eres un idiota Tai acaso no entiendes el daño que las echo a Sora con tu estúpido machismo de hombre, y aun tienes el descaro de hacer la victima con ella su pasado es el de ella no el tuyo y tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera espero y sientas mas el dolor que ella siente pedazo de imbécil ´´_

_Stand up beside the fireplace__  
Take that look from off your face__  
You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out__  
__**And so, Sally can wait**__  
She knows it's too late as we're walking on by__  
Her soul slides away__  
__**But don't look back in anger**____**  
I heard you say**___

_``Tú que sabes de mi acaso estuviste cuando me dieron la noticia o cuando o Sora me lo dijo personalmente o tan si quieras te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo sentiría. No te culpo ella es tu mejor amiga, peor para mi era mas que una mejor amiga era lo que me hacia estar feliz en otro estado, Mimi no se porque sigo hablando contigo ¡si solo estas mas que acusándome y señalándome como si todo fuera mi culpa!´´_

_**She knows it's too late as she's walking on by**__  
__My soul slides away__  
But don't look back in anger__  
Don't look back in anger__  
I heard you say__  
__**At least not today.**_

_``Después de decir eso simplemente colgué el teléfono, jamás volví a hablar con Mimi o saber algo de ella hasta hace 2 semanas cuando Kari me dijo que habría un paseo y que mi vieja amiga vendría a pasar todo el verano a Tokio y que iría con nosotros en parte ya era tiempo de zanjar cuentas con ella era alguien que me importaba mucho ya que no era alguien que conocí hace 2 semanas eran años de amistad que ya no podía perderse un día mas. ¿Pero que decir, lo siento? Aun así tenia que hablar con otros dos pero Mimi seria el primer paso.´´_

-Por favor siéntate no te voy a golpear ni tengo intensiones de discutir contigo, no cruce todo el océano pacifico para hablar contigo de esto, aunque en parte solo es un tercio de mi visita.- Se lo dijo Mimi mientras que se acomoda en un banca de madera.

-Vale – Solo respondí con una afirmación sin dar vueltas de hoja a lo que me había dicho.

-Sabes, quiero antes que nada disculparme por esa vez que te llame toda furiosa y te dije de cosas que no tenia que decir pero entiende, Sora es mi mejor amiga aunque este del otro lado del mundo lo que le pase, bueno y malo tan bien me afecta y si se lo que paso en todo este tiempo que no hemos hablado me he puesto en tus zapatos y de cierta manera entiendo lo que sentiste- Me lo dijo de tal forma que no podía creer lo que ella me decía.

- Sabes deja decirte que siento en la forma que te respondí y le di fin al asunto ese día, estaba muy molesto que me hayas dicho todo eso y no haber buscado una forma de hablar posteriormente, eres mi amiga y han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida como en la tuya y no es fácil lo que paso entre Sora y yo paso entre nosotros y no quiero que nadie mas se involucre en eso, tus intenciones eran las mejores pero no puedes tratar de arreglar los platos rotos de los demás- Fue como si por arte de magia todo aquello que dije saliera de mi en automático.

-Sabes quiero hablar de esto, pero no me corresponde hablar de este tema contigo es con ella con la que debes hablar, sinceramente por charlar aunque sea sin gritarnos como aquella vez es muy relajante para mi Tai y me hace sentir feliz que estemos al fin bien las cosas entre tu y yo, respecto a lo ultimo que dijiste respetare lo que pase de ahora en adelante pero por favor no seas impulsivo con cualquier persona otra vez.- ``Aquella Mimi no era la misma que conocí era mujer era un año menos que yo y ya podía ver la vida de una manera mas madura que todo el tiempo que vivido o había pensando muy bien lo que diría y fue directo al grano.´´

_Después de esa charla que tuve con ella el resto de la mañana y parte del media día todos nos la pasamos en el balneario jugando, me dice de Davis diciéndole que me dolía mi rodilla claramente quería pasar un rato tranquilo en la piscina sin hacer nada, Joe y Izzy estaban conversando sobre el futuro de los ordenadores y laptops respecto a los procesadores del futuro y su relación con la memoria Ram, nunca fui un gran apasionado por la tecnología pero me resultaba interesante los análisis que hacían de las empresas que se dedicaban a la creación de los mismos. Las chicas estaban en las aguas termales ahí estaba mi hermana Kari, Mimi, Yolei y Sally tomando un poco de privacidad posiblemente para hablar de ``cosas de chicas´´ y todas esos temas que me resultan complicados y el resto de los chicos estaban jugando Voleibol en la piscina de alado no quedaba de otra para mi pequeño amigo del afro pelirrojo quien jugaba contra Ken y Cody._

_A veces me preguntaba que era de los demás, y cuando hablo de los ` demás´ me refiero a Sora, Matt y Takeru. Era increíble que el hermano de Ishida ante pusiera a su hermano que a la mía (Takeru hermano de Matt esta enamorado de Kari) ya que desde que corte la relación con Yamato fueron pocas las veces que vi a Takeru por mi casa buscando a mi hermana posiblemente que daban de verse en el parque que esta al otro lado de la calle, no lo se pero es poco lo que se de los dos, Kari no menciona nada de ellos en la casa. Aunque con Sora es totalmente distinto la última vez que hable con ella todo termino relativamente mal pero para bien supongo que lo fue._

_Al terminar de jugar en la piscina, el guía nos aconsejó a todos que partiéramos a las 3 para encontrar un lugar donde acampar ya que atardecería pronto si no nos dábamos prisa y el camino hacia el hotel por las noches era bastante peligroso debido a la complejidad para moverse y la facilidad de perderse por los altos arboles y la inexperiencia que teníamos todos para estar en un campamento, bueno el único con conocimientos era Joe y Cody si contamos a Izzy que llevaba su Laptop eran 3 pero carecía de internet para subsistir._

-¡Hey Tai! ¿Que te parece este lugar para nuestra casa de campaña?- Me preguntaba Izzy mientras que tiraba su mochila la cual era la segunda mas grande solo rebasada por el hipocondriaco de Joe.

-Me parece bien no hay tantas rocas alrededor y esta firme el suelo- No era un mal lugar ya todos estaban preparando sus respectivas casas.

_Las convivencias que darían así: Kari y Mimi en la de color rosa que trajo la princesa de Nueva York, ken y Yolei alado de ellos en la color verde, Cody y Davis en una de color amarillo que estaba cerca del roble mas grande si era idea de Davis mientras que Joe y Sally estarían mas apartados para tener su privacidad en la de color azul el guía nos dejaría ai y pasaría por nosotros al otro día para recogernos dejándonos un radio para comunicarnos si había alguna emergencia vendría rápidamente._

_-_Chicos ya que acabamos de hacer todas las casas y la fogata esta lista jugamos a verdad o reto- Si fue mi hermana la que tuvo la idea empezar a jugar aquello.

-Este amm no creo que se buena idea hacer retos en medio de un bosque de noche- Izzy fue el primero en alegar respecto a la idea.

- Esta bien Izzy no pasa nada, haremos esto ¡solo preguntas y nada de retos vale! – Yolei intervino lo que dijo Izzy y todos parecían estar de acuerdo, creo que las preguntas serian bastantes curiosas pero nada fuerte que alguien tenga que ocultar o si.

_Hasta aquí acaba el Capitulo 4_

_Próximamente subiré el cinco._

___[-_


	5. Mi nombre es Ishida Yamato Ishida

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

**(Digimon no pertenece y cualquiera de sus personaje es propiedad de TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)**

_**Mi nombre es Ishida…. Yamato Ishida.**_

Eran aproximadamente las once en punto y se podía escuchar el sonido de la batería dando el ritmo para empezar el pequeño concierto en el barrio de Shinagawa, el local se llama Shochu cual llevaba varios años siendo la cuna de grupos de rock todos los sábados por la noche y esta noche no seria la excepción los Paranoid Androids.

El bar estaba totalmente al limite de su cupo, los gritos de las fanáticas no se hacían esperar para ver a su ídolos especialmente al vocalista que para tener tan solo 17años ya era bastante famoso dentro de la comunidad de grupos independientes de tokio, los cuales tenían como base el rock alternativo aunque donde fueran tocaban lo que les pidieran desde rockabilly hasta covers de los Arctic Monkeys. Lo cierto era que estaban en proceso de firmar con una disquera y sacar a la venta su primer disco comercial el cual se llama _**That's the way my love is.**_

_-No Todo es color de rosa el entorno en el que vivo no están malo como se ve, la banda esta apoco de lanzar su primer disco y yo estoy a un año de entrar a la universidad y no esta nada mal el momento que vivo aunque si alguien me pregunta ¿eres feliz? Definitivamente diría que no- _Aquel lchico era Yamato Ishida vocalista y líder de los Paranoid Androids.

_-Hace bastante tiempo que nadie me llama Matt y no me extraña yo mismo hice que la gente dejara de referirse a mi por ese apodo que obtuve desde que era niño es extraño, como lo obtuve recuerdo que de niño vivía en hikarigaoka y en una ocasión `todos mis amigos´ fueron a mi casa a ver Dragon Ball z debido a que las mamadas de ellos se los prohibían debido a que era una serie muy violenta, argumentaban eso para que mis amigos no la vieran aunque escapaban a la mía y como mis padres nunca estaban la televisión era nuestra- _Yamato se estaba acomodando la chaqueta mientras que se preparaba a tomar su Bajo y salir al escenario a tocar algunas canciones y obtener el reconocimiento del publico, por cuarenta minutos olvidaba todos sus problemas en ese periodo de tiempo no existía nada mas que el y su música –

-_Era el ultimo capitulo de la pelea entre Goku y Majin BU en aquel entonces iba a cumplir 8 años y era lo máximo ver caricaturas y salir con tus amigos al parque en especial porque la mayoría de todos teníamos entr años menos mi hermano y su amiga Kari que tenían 5 años ambos y eran los pequeños del grupo, aquella tarde estábamos todos reunidos para ver aquel épico final aunque fue el día que gane el apodo que llevaría conmigo el resto de mi niñez-_

_-¡Apúrate Yamato esta apunto de empezar no me quiero perder nada!- Le gritaba un niño de su misma edad y estatura pero este era mas moreno con pelo castaño y usando unos gogles en la cabeza._

_- Cállate Taichi estoy buscando el canal lo mas rápido que aparece pero no lo encuentro ya pase por todos y mas no!- Gritaba desesperadamente a sus amigos el pequeño rubio._

_-¿Ya probaste en el cinco?- Pregunto un chico de cabello azul era el mas grande de todos era ni mas ni menos que Joe._

_- Si ya pero es raro no aparece el canal- Respondió Yamato_

_-Muy bien Matthew muy bien así te quería ver como tu abuelo- De la nada apareció una mujer rubia alrededor de Treinta y algo años en la puerta del departamento con una bolsa de compras._

_- Mama !- Gritaron todos los niños al pensar que sus mamas habían entrando en aquel momento pero solo estaba una que les valio por las de todos ahí adentro,_

_-Que te he dicho de no ver aquellas caricaturas violentas para ti y tú hermano –La mama de Takeru y Matthew al parecer no estaba nada contenta_

_- Váyanse todos afuera a jugar y tú Matthew estas castigado por invitar a tus amigos a ver algo que también tenia prohibido-_

_-Ahhhhh- Todos los niños se quejaron y salieron con la cabeza agachada._

_- Jejeje Matthew- Al salir de la casa Tai no pudo empezar a reírse lo cual provoco que todos los demás empezaran._

_-Callate Taichi, no te burles de mi segundo nombre que ¡así se llama mi abuelo que participo en la segunda guerra mundial y es francés!- El rubio no podía estar mas rojo sabia que algún día sabrían su segundo nombre pero jamás pensó que tan pronto lo sabría Tai especialmente por su amigo que se burlaría desde el primer instante._

_-Ya Matt no te enojes es mas hasta te queda mejor el diminutivo de Matthew- Lo dijo para tranquilizar a su amigo que estaría toda la tarde castigado._

_Ciertamente aquello era verdad después de eso todos empezaron a dejar de llamarme Yamato y empezaron a decirme por ``Matt´´ rápidamente me acostumbre mi hermano lo hizo incluso mi Mama y Papa lo hicieron y para colmo toda la primaria los maestros me llamaban asi y cuando raramente decían Yamato cuando pasaban listas no respondía aunque mi ultimo año de secundaria fue cuando decidí que era mejor dejar el diminutivo y fueron por razones de comodidad que lo quise así. _

_Tai fue el culpable de aquel diminutivo y se lo agradezco en parte fue que me aceptaron en la banda en la que pedían como requisito que respondiera cual era mi sobrenombre o apodo artístico solo dije Matt y fui aceptado al momento y me dijeron que buscaban a alguien sencillo desde su apodo hasta su forma de ser ya que muchas personas exageraban el nombre y eso no iba con el estilo de los Paranoid Androids. Aunque después de mucho tiempo solo el baterista Toru y yo somos lo único de la alienación original ya que el vocalista original dejo la banda por cuestiones de su carrera profesional en Ingeniera Química ya que para el esto era un Hobby y el otro guitarrista se paso a otro banda que era mas Pop que Britney Spears._

_-Matt salimos en un minuto- Se acercó un hombre de alrededor de 1.90 y afeitado de la cabeza con una finta de ser guardaespaldas de algún famoso._

_-Esta bien Toru voy para haya- Respondió Matt_

_-Por cierto amigo dejaste tu celular cargando y tienes un mensaje nuevo- Toru saco de su bolsillo el celular Negro y se lo dio en las manos._

_-Gracias no tardo- Agradeció mientras abría el mensaje que decía de Mimi mensaje nuevo _

_Hola Matt cuanto tiempo espero que estés bien me dijeron_

_Que tocarías hoy en un bar lamento no poder verte pero_

_Escuche que tocaras la otra semana y la gente de la disquera_

_Que quiere contratarte estará ahí no te preocupes estaremos todos_

_Ya que es algo muy importante y crucial para ti pero el lunes sin falta iré a verlos_

_A ti y a Takeru te extraño amigo mio nos vemos y da lo mejor de ti hoy._

_Atte Mimi XOXO c:_

_16/07/05/ 21:56_

_-Gracias Mimi- Dijo Matt en su mente sin duda aquel mensaje le levanto el animo._

_Entro al escenario disparado y la locura de las chicas y de la gente del lugar no se hizo esperar al escuchar el sonido de la batería y el bajo del rubio que empezaba a dar forma a lo que seria una gran noche para olvidar y para ser feliz._

_-¡SOMOS LOS PARANOID ANDROIDS Y ESTO VA ASI!-_

Hasta aquí termina el esperadísimo capitulo cinco XD lamento la demora pero hubieron percances al escribir este capitulo :) espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia y un saludo a todos los lectores.


	6. Circulo Incomodo

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

**(Digimon no pertenece y cualquiera de sus personajes es propiedad de AKIYOSHI HONGO, BANDAI Y TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer los Reviews públicamente ya que estoy tomando muy encueta lo que me escriben y tan bien sirven para retroalimentarme y motiva saber que les interesa lo que escribo y un fuerte saludo les mando: D _

_DanYagami: Revise lo que me escribiste y espero esta vez ser mas claro respecto a los pensamientos y la redacción que a veces en las historias no se logran entender._

_Kachi Potter: Gracias por que te resulte interesante y por la observación saludos._

_Blackbell77: Pronto el hilo ira saliendo poco a poco y Gracias por el Review!_

_Cynr: Vi tu Review pero creo que no pudiste ver mi respuesta, y tratare de cuidar mas el ritmo de lo que escribo y que no se pierda la intención de lo que trato de transmitir, gracias y saludos (: _

_**Circulo incomodo**_

-Hey Mimi que haces- _Pregunto Joe Kido cuando vio a su amiga guardar algo. –_ Ya todos estamos listos para jugar solo faltas tú.

-Perdona lo olvide por un momento, le mande un mensaje a Matt hoy tenían presentación y solo le deseaba que le fuera bien- _Respondió. – _Sabes la semana siguiente tiene, su encuentro con los dueños de la disquera que quieren patrocinarlos y quería que supiera que estaríamos todos ahí para apoyarlo.

-Si me dijo que tendría hoy evento, pero que no importaba si faltábamos hoy ya que quiere que estemos con el la siguiente semana pero cuando te refieres a `todos´ es también incluyendo a Tai y Sora verdad- _Lo decía con un fuerte escepticismo cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Mimi al querer reunir a todos sus amigos._

-Lo se muy bien Joe, no creas que no estoy al tanto de como esta la situación de Tai con Matt pero especialmente la que tiene con Sora con ella he hablado seguido hasta tu deberías saberlo porque después de todo quiere hablar con Tai de nuevo-

-Yo he hablado con ambos-_Lo solto como si fuese algo tan normal_- Sally y yo los vemos regularmente, obviamente no a los dos en un mismo sitio pero creo que es mas fácil de que Tai hable con Sora que con Matt ya que hay muchas cosas que no son claras inclusive para mi pero dejemos eso para después y vayamos a la fogata vale- _Esbozo una sonrisa a su amiga._

- Vale superior Joe démonos prisa- _Con la misma sonrisa que recibió ella respondió._

_Ya habían pasado de las diez de la noche y se podía ser el frio viento del bosque, por lo regular en verano era temporada de lluvias seguidas en todo Tokio por lo cual el clima estaba demasiado agitado y propenso a que ocasionara una fuerte tormenta. Todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata de tal forma que seria parejo jugar._

-No jugaremos a nada de besos es mas que obvio- _Se levanto Tai y expreso su porque_- Como saben solo hay cuatro mujeres aquí, una de ellas es mi hermana y no necesito dar muchas explicaciones porque será sobre mi cadáver ¿verdad Davis?

-¡Hey eso me ofende!- _Respondió su amigo a tal indirecta._

-Bueno y como se darán cuenta también Yolei es la novia de Ken y no creo que al le haga ninguna gracia que su chica se bese con Davis o que Sally tenga que hacer algo así ya que al igual a Joe no lo pondrá nada feliz,¿ entiendes verdad Davis?- _Volteando de nuevo a ver a Davis mientras argumentaba sus razones a las cuales todos estaban de acuerdo afirmando con la cabeza._

_-_¡ YA ENTENDI NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME PONGAS EN RIDICULO TAI ¡!- Nadie pudo evitar reírse, a la forma que Davis respondió a las indirectas graciosas de Tai al inmaduro numero uno del grupo.

- Bueno y eso nos lleva a que Mimi se la única mujer que tenga que besarse con alguno de nosotros_-Lo dijo refiriéndose a Cody, Davis, Izzy y a el ya que eran los únicos solteros en el grupo_- Y creo que conociéndote no te haría ninguna gracia jeje.

-¡Por supuesto que no Tonto!- _Respondió Mimi arrojando una mirada asesina a su amigo y su singular estilo del humor._

_Una vez que el círculo estaba hecho, quedo de la siguiente forma acomodado empezando por Kari que tenia a su derecha a Izzy y Joe quien tenia a su lado a Yolei que compartía espacio con Ken y Davis que inmediatamente tenia a Mimi quien estaba con Cody y Tai que finalizaba con su hermana a la izquierda. (__Nota de autor: Espero que sea lo mas claro, posible ya que es un circulo que es de dos niños, una niñas sucesivamente y así sigue hasta finaliza con Kari__)_

-¿Oye Joe tu novia no va a jugar con nosotros?- Pregunto Izzy a su amigo.

-Ella se encuentra muy cansada por la caminata que hicimos del hotel hasta aquí y es un poco sensible al desgate físico y a cambios de clima je creo, que me recuerda mucho a mi ¿no creen?- _Aquello provoco una noble sonrisa en el ya que era muy feliz con su novia- _Ella estará mejor por la mañana-

-Este, seguro no quieres ir a quedarte con ella. _Intervino Yolei cuando termino de hablar Joe._

_-_No es necesario Yoeli y agradezco su preocupación, pero se que no se han visto con Joe y quiero que disfrute estar con sus amigos ya que cuando termine estas vacaciones consumirán todo su tiempo que hasta creo que ni yo podre verlo, pero debe aprovechar esta oportunidad de estar con ustedes-_Aquello que dijo Sally toco a todos ahí y mas a Joe- _Buenas noches chicos no se queden hasta muy tarde-

-¡Buenas noches Sally!- _Dijeron Todos haciendo una reverencia._

_- _Descansa Sally, Te quiero- _Mientras abrazaba a su querida y le daba un beso en la frente._

_Después de que Sally se fue a su casa de campaña todos los jóvenes se dispusieron a jugar, ya estaba listo, usarían una botella de agua de dos litros que se había acabado Davis y las preguntas seria leves mientras avanzaban irían subiendo de intensidad ya que ese fue a lo que todos llegaron de acuerdo._

_-_Que empiece el dueño de la botella a girarla- _Propuso la pequeña Kari_- Si la tapa queda en dirección de alguien esa persona será quien responda la pregunta, el otro lado de la botella que quede viendo al otro es quien hace la pregunta esta bien-

-Muy bien creo que todos están de acuerdo entonces aquí va- _Con tal emoción Davis hizo girar la botella la cual no paraba y seguía hasta que.- _Bien creo que Yolei te toca preguntarle algo a nuestro pequeño amigo Cody.

-``! _Mmmm que le puedo preguntar a un niño de su edad !´´- Pensó Yoeli al tener la oportunidad de tal cosa- ¿_Esta bien creo que mmm has besado a alguna chica, Cody?

-Jajajajaja Cody, ¿nuestro Cody? por favor, Yolei no seas ridícula ¡es un niño!- _Intervino Davis cuando no pudo soportar tal pregunta y empezó a reír, lo cual solo le parecía gracioso a él._

- A DIFERENCIA DE TI YO SI HE BESADO A UNA CHICA- _Inmediatamente Cody si paro en seco y grito directamente con una voz que pudo haberse es cuchado hasta el hotel._

_-_Uyyyy eso es un golpe bajo Davis, deberías de cuidar lo que dices- _Las risas no se calmaban y el ambiente entre Davis y Cody se tenso demasiado, inclusive este estaba apunto de lanzarse a golpear al otro._

_-_Venga ya, dale vuelta a la botella Cody- _Dijo ken_- Mira deja que Davis se enoje, eso le pasa por siempre querer lucirse cuando nadie le habla.

-Vaya creo que tendré hacerla una pregunta al superior Joe- _La botella quedo viendo al peliazul por lo cual Mimi quedo a la vista trasera de la botella- _No seré tan brusca, lo prometo jiji.

-Del uno al diez, ¿que calificación le pondrías a tu besos?… Superior Joe_- Con aquella picardía no fue rápido en que sonrojara su amigo y que los demás quedaran pasmados por la directa pregunta que hizo, y aun más que Joe Kido la tuviese que responder._

_-``QUE CARAJOS DIGO, SI RESPONDO CON UN NUMERO BAJO DIRAN QUE SOY UN PESIMO NOVIO Y SI DIGO ALGO COMO NUEVE U OCHO DIRAN QUE SOY UN PRESUMIDO LO MEJOR ES QUE DIJERA UN CINCO PERO SERIA SER DEMASIADO MODESTO, ¡QUE HAGO!´´- En aquel momento los pensamientos de Joe Kido viajaban a una velocidad impresionante de nanos segundos para poder hallar una respuesta que se acortara a su persona y situación actual._

_-_Entonces Joe dinos cuanto te pones a ti mismo.- Repitió Mimi- No seas tan misterioso y dinos.

_-``TE ODIO MIMI TACHIKAWA, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER´´-_ _Seguía Joe sumergido en si mismo_- Creo que me doy un siete, si creo que así lo he visto yo en todo este tiempo.- _Con una inmensa seguridad respondió sin desviar la vista a callando la expectativa de Mimi de que este callera en el ridículo._

_- _Este bien creo que yo la girare ahora- _Dijo Joe quien salió victorioso de la prueba de Tachikawa._

_La botella termino de girar y termino de tal forma que Ken le preguntaría a Tai-_Oye siempre quise preguntarte algo, dime quien fue tu primera novia- Pregunto Ken de una forma tan simple.

_Todo el ambiente se volvió frio y callado aquella pregunta hizo que Kari sintiera una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo, tan solo de imaginar lo que sentía, se preguntaba que pasaba en la mente de su hermano. Al menos todos estaban al tanto de la situación de Tai, excluyendo a Ken, Cody, Davis y Yolei que permanecían al margen ya que solo se les dijo que Tai tuvo una fuerte discusión con Sora y Matt por lo cual se distanciaron aunque nunca se les dio mas detalles a ellos de lo que pasaba._

-Mi primer novia, fue Sora_- Fue todo lo que dijo y no volvió a decir nada mas en la noche._

_El resto de las preguntas no volvieron a tocar la intimidad de nadie mas, fueron como de que piensas trabajar de grande, cual ha sido tu mayor ridículo, quien es tu amor platónico la cual todos respondían con el nombre de un actor u actriz, etc._

_Al final solo duraron hasta las once cuando decidieron que era mejor cenar unos bombones y calentarlos con el fuego de la fogata, lo peor apenas venia y seria la monotonía que Tai viviría el resto de la noche._

_-_Bien chicos creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir, casi son las doce y media y mañana debemos despertar temprano para el regreso al hotel, pero antes que nada debemos organizar quien hará empezara con la guardia- Organizo Joe- Me propongo para ser el primero, cada uno de debe estar mínimo una hora, y debido a esto solo Tai, Izzy, Ken y Mimi pueden hacer Guardia-

_Tanto Cody, Davis, Kari y Yoeli ya habían quedado tumbados por el sueño y Sally ya tenia tiempo que se fue a dormir. Por lo cual Joe menciono solo aquellos, que estaban en condiciones de hacer una guardia mientras que el resto dormía_

_-_Si ninguno tiene problema, con eso podría hacerlo.- _Propuso Mimi mientras que se arregla el cabello._

-Yo puedo continuar después de ti si no hay problema- Salio Tai de sus recuerdos y se propuso para ser el siguiente la guardia que es después de las dos de la mañana.

-Regularmente yo duermo hasta muy tarde y tengo insomnio- _Intervino Izzy lo cual era cierto estaba largas horas en la computadora trabajando o navegando._

-Siempre me despierto en la madrugada por los entrenamientos de futbol o de Judo por lo que es normal en mí y puedo cuidar si no les parece mala idea -_ Finalizo Ken con su asistencia a la guardia._

-Perfecto entonces vayan a dormir, Mimi cuando sean la una y media vendré a despertarte vale- Se levanto de su lugar y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

_La guardia de Joe paso rápidamente hasta que fue el turno de Mimi, ciertamente no había ningún peligro, pero por recomendación del guardabosques y del guía de que tuviera mucha precaución una vez que se fueran a dormir y no dudaran en lanzar la bengala en caso de que observarán la primer anomalía que vieran ya que se habían registrados hallazgos de cadáveres desde hace un año que correspondían al modus operandi de una pandilla de secuestradores._

_-_Tai despierta, hey tonto despierta por favor- _Era Mimi la que sacudía a Tai con bastante cuidado de no despertar a Izzy._

- Que pasa, no me digas que ya me toca hacer guardia- _Entre bostezo y estirando sus brazos_- La verdad es que no estaba tan dormido pero creo que estaba apunto de hacerlo.

_-_Lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo, cuando hablamos en la terraza no fui lo mas honesta contigo y creo que hay preguntas que no te hice cuando debí hacerlo, pero no quiero quedar con esa sensación- _Ya tai había salido de la casa de campaña y estaban el uno frente al otro viéndose cuando Mimi lo dijo - Por favor siéntate._

_-_Mimi pensé que habíamos dejado claro lo que paso y que no tomarías partid_.- Tai no estaba contento de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga cuando aclaro que no molestaría mas._

_-_Tai, solo dime esto, tu fuiste con quien sora..- Mimi ignoro lo dicho por su amigo

-¡¿Que no lo sabes?_-Respondió de tal forma ya que no esperaba que Mimi no lo supiera_- Pensé que tu mejor que yo lo sabia, después de todo ¿Sora es tu mejor amiga y tu la de ella o no?

-Por supuesto que es verdad y no miento, si lo supiera no te preguntaría esto- _Exclamo Mimi_

-Mira Mimi resulta incomodo para mi hablar de esto, son cosas privadas de Sora, es la intimidad de tu amiga de la que me preguntas- _Seguía hablando Tai, mucho mas calmado y seco- _Yo solo fui para Sora eso que Matt que no pudo llenar, su ``Plato de Segunda mesa´´ entiendes.

-No fue así Tai hay cosas que aun no entiendes de lo que paso_- Mimi quería entrar en un estallido de emoción al escuchar las palabra de su amigo no creía lo que oía decir de él esas palabras que jamas pensaría que fueran pronunciadas por Tai Kamiya._

_-_Mira las decisiones que haya tomado Sora, son suyas y forman, parte de su pasado y lo que fue en su momento ya paso y si decidió tener sexo o hacer el amor con Matt es muy su asunto y no me interesa mas eso y tampoco me afecta entiendes!- _Aquello que dijo fue totalmente de golpe y sorprendió a Mimi y también a Tai siempre que pensaba en eso solo quedaban en el aire las palabras y por fin las libero de si._

_Hasta aquí termina el capitulo seis próximamente subiré el siete._


	7. No creo en el Amor y esa pavadas

Ejercicio de Terapia Kamiya

**(Digimon no pertenece y cualquiera de sus personajes es propiedad de AKIYOSHI HONGO, BANDAI Y TOEI esto solo es un FANFIC)**

_`` Lamento la demora de este capitulo por razones personales y de tiempo tal vez la continuación se vea afectada pero sin lugar a dudas este proyecto planeo terminarlo´´_

_G_Monterrubio 28/07/12_

_**No creo en el Amor y esa pavadas.**_

_No tengo mucho interés en contarles mi biografía, de donde soy, donde nací, a que me dedico, ni si quiera en describirme físicamente y mucho menos en mi carácter. Solo pienso decir de mi que mi nombre es __Sora Takenouchi __hace mucho que no escribo y de echo no fue recomendación de nadie ni si quiera de la aprensadora de mi madre el que escribiera algo parecido a un diario-considero que escribir ese tipo de cosas son de mujeres estúpidas- Bueno como iba contando escribo esto por mero hobby de echo me encuentro en un tren en dirección a Yokohama que se encuentra en Kanto y creo que a todo esto me preguntaran ¿a que coño voy ahí?- __**lo se las niñas de mi edad no hablan así, pero sucede que yo ya no soy mas una pequeña**__- Bueno me dirijo a un campeonato de tenis es el ultimo que se realiza en estas vacaciones de verano y si resulto ganadora participare a finales de año en el selectivo de Japón, lo se suena como esas personas prepotentes que solo hablan de sus logros pero sé que soy muy buena en los deportes créanme hasta en Baloncesto y natación soy buena- __**Pero escogí Tenis por una sencilla razón**__- hasta el punto de que creo que es en lo único que no fallo sin hacerle daño a nadie mas._

_Pero me voy a permitir abrir mis sentimientos hacia todos ustedes, verán hace tiempo tuve una relación si podría llamarse así, con mi amigo Yamato-_**con eso de que ya no le gusta que se refieran a el como Matt**_- la verdad es que el muy guapo, demasiado si me permito la desdicha de decirlo era bueno en todo en cualquier sentido, en la cama y todo eso cualquier chica quisiera un novio que fuera músico y al mismo tiempo alguien con los pies en la tierra-__**Pero no quiero a Matt, siento ese cariño pero de cierta forma, nunca fue correspondido sus sentimientos hacia mi- **__Pero siempre hubo otro, mucho antes de conocerlo, aun si conocer a esta persona sabia que solo podría amar a esa persona sin saber que era el, y para mi mala fortuna __es Tai._

_Considero que los suceso que pasaron con ellos debió haber sido una maldita broma de mal gusto, no hablo como escribo por fuera soy una chica muy educada pero hay veces que me asquea tanto el mundo que solo encuentro el tenis y escribir mi única forma de relajarme, de niña juga futbol y cumplía la función de distraerme, cosa que a mi madre no le hacia gracia- __**Nada de lo que yo hacia de la daba gracia y gusto**__- hasta que empecé a jugar tenis por supuesto ya que eso era algo femenino y respecto a mi padre se fue de la casa cuando tenia como 8 años no lo culpo una mujer como mi mama, tenerla de esposa no es tarea fácil pero aun así mi papa me ha apoyado en todo lo que hago sigue viviendo en Tokio y los fines de semana salgo a desayunar con el sin falta, en dos ocasiones me cancelo por el trabajo y en una yo por que me enferme, gravemente de la garganta y no podía salir de casa._

_Si hay algo que me gusta de mi madre es que nunca deja cabos sueltos, enserio en cualquier cosa esta todo perfectamente calculado no por nada se dedica al Ikebana (Arte del arreglo floral) o tal vez ser economista se le hubiera dado muy bien, en cambio yo no soy tan metodista como ella a mi gusta mas los Kimono aunque jamás he salido en publico con uno. Ninguna chica de mi edad lo usa más que en bodas o festividades muy importantes y yo tengo muchos, hasta mi guardarropa tiene más de eso que ropa de calle._

_Pero creo que este tipo de cosas de mi les aburre y quieren saber como es que `termine enamorada´ perdidamente de mi mejor amigo y en la cama de su `mejor amigo´ de el irónico verdad. Lo se, parezco patética, una zorra quizás y si tal vez lo sea pero nadie mas que yo estuvo en ese momento y sabe lo que sentí, de echo aun me duele lo que me dijo Tai, pero creo que lo mas doloroso fue la cara que me puso cuando le dije `` que yo ya lo había echo´´ ni si quiera fue hacer el amor en un momento pensé que lo fue con Yamato y tarde en concebir que fue solo un `acoston´ por mucho tiempo me arrepentí de lo que hice si fuese sido con Tai todo seria diferente o al menos eso creo hasta el día de hoy cuando pienso en la cara que puso y todos los hechos que han sucedido a lo largo de mi vida._

_Creo que no escribiré mas casi llego a la terminal y debo prepararme para todas esas cosas y bueno mañana veré a Mimi en una cafetería cerca la estación Meguro y es muy probable que toquemos este tema. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazar a Tai y ala vez un miedo inmenso dentro de mí._

_Posdata yo no fui echa para el amor. Porque el amor nunca me ha conocido._


End file.
